Benutzer Diskussion:DarthSpiriah
... ich denke auch, dass der "Umschattete" besser ist, aber wir haben bereits vor Monaten darüber abgestimmt und beschlossen, den "Schattigen" zu verwenden. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:41, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Inoffizielles Bionicle-Magazin Also erstmal ein großes Lob! Es ist sehr sehr gut aufgebaut und ich hab da mal ne frage: Kannst du das hier dafür verwenden??? Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 11:21, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Erstmal: Kompliment für dein Magazin, das ist besser geworden, als das "offizielle" je hätte werden können. Dann noch: Du könntest in dein Magazin noch Fan Fictions bringen, die deiner Meinung nach gut genug sind. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:17, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Glatorian Arena Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher aber ich könnte ein Review machen, mit Gresh hab ich es schon fast durchgespielt, aber ich kann es wegen dem Zeit-Limit auch nur vllt. machen. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 12:25, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also, ich habe mich ja schon auf Toa-Mata-Nuis Seite beworben und wollte das hier noch offiziell machen. Ich habe grade den Skrall aus der Gold Liga besiegt. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:57, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin bei BZP mit dem gleichen Namen wie hier (TobiasB8) angemeldet. Soll ich dir den Text als E-Mail schicken wenn ich fertig bin? (Anhang, Odt.Datei)? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 13:14, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, bis wann soll ich fertig sein? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 13:26, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werbebanner Nath hat mich beauftragt einen Werbebanner für dieses Wiki zu erstellen, er hätte sich mit dir abgesprochen. Leider ist es keine halbe Din A4 Seite geworden, aber ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem etwas damit anfangen kannst. Ich bin übrigens auch bei BZP, habe aber noch nichts ins Forum geschrieben. Auch dort heiße ich Skorpi63. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:05, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Set-Review-Vergleich Ich habe ihn dir per E-mail geschickt, alle anderen Informationen sind in der E-Mail vorhanden. =) Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 14:20, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs dir per E-Mail geschickt. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:09, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Witze Ich hätte einen, allerdings nur als Word-Dokument (mit Bildern) und den kann ich hier nicht hochladen.... Wohin soll ich den schicken? [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] habs gesendet [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] März-Magazin Ist das Märs Magazin eig. mit Comic oder ohne? müsste ja eig. mit sein... Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 17:23, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Glatorianer Set-Review Wie Skorpi63 schon in meiner Diskussion sagte, hat der Benutzer Jadekaiser auf dem "Wiki-Nui Fanfition" schon mehrere Glatorianer, er besitzt neben Gresh und Vorox(welche wir ja jetzt im Magazin haben) auch noch Tarix und Malum, vllt. kann er dir ja auch helfen. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 17:26, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schau mal hier [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:28, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) März-Comic Ist der März-Comic schon draußen? Wenn ja kannst du mir mal ein Link dazu machen(egal ob englsich oder deutsch)? Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 14:12, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 14:28, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Überblick Ich hätte eine Bitte: Wenn du hier etwas gefragt wirst, könntest du dann bitte auch hier antworten? Ich würde gerne mein Wiki im Überblick behalten, und da ist das etwas Zeitsparender. Die Benutzer, die angesprochen sind, kontrollieren fast alle regelmäßig die , wo sie deine Antwort dann auch so bemerken. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:54, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich hab das hier wie bei den Comments auf BZP oder dem Gästebuch auf Partyfans gehandhabt, wo man bei dem jeweils anderen antwortet (normalerweise). Aber ich werd's mir merken. (Überblick? Sind wir hier beim Überwachungsstaat :P.) Nuhrii the Metruan 16:12, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Überblick sollte man überall haben, nicht nur in Überwachungsstaaten XD Ich verstehe auch warum du das gemacht hast, es war ja nicht böse gemeint (oder doch^^?)[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:55, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ausgabe 2 Wo willst du die 2. Ausgabe veröffentlichen (da BZP ja offline ist) ? Oder wartest du bis die Seite wieder funktioniert? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:10, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Formel: BZP-Rückkehr-Datum + mind. 1 Woche = Erscheinungsdatum der 2. Ausgabe. Könnten auch 2 Wochen werden. Ich brauche immer noch Gregs Beitrag (falls er was macht) und die Comic-Scans. Ich weiß, dass ich eine PM auf BZP habe, kann sie aber nicht einsehen, daher weiß ich nicht, was ich bereits bekommen hab. --Nuhrii the Metruan 08:32, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzung Wie sollte man Wasteland-Wolves übersetzen? Die aktuelle Übersetzung (Westland-Wolf) ist auf jeden Fall falsch. Auf der Diskusionsseite hab ich schon ein Paar vorschläge gemacht. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 10:57, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich schwanke persönlich schwanke zwischen Wüstenwolf und Ödlandwolf, benutzte in meiner (nicht online verfügbaren) Übersetzung von RotGB abder Ödlandwolf. "Westlandwold" ist natürlich absolut falsch. --Nuhrii the Metruan 14:58, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) IDBM und Kirbold Hey Nuhrii. Ich hab dir im BZP eine Nachricht geschickt, jedoch ist der Server danach wieder abgestürtzt und ich weiß nicht, ob du die Nachricht hast. In der Nachricht war unter anderem meine Bewerbung für den Kirbold Wettbewerb. Außerdem wollte ich mal sagen, dass ich das mit dem Hintergrund nicht sonderlich gut gemeistert habe, aber ich schätze, dass er verwendbar ist. Ich habe einen Malum mit einer Arena im Hintergrund im OpenOffice über das genze Blatt gezogen und es alles ein klein wenig heller gemacht, damit man die Schrift besser lesen kann. Aber das dumme ist, wie sich später herausstellte: Wenn du einen falschen Klick machst, hast du das Bild im Vordergrund. Außerdem kann man sehr komischer Weise keinen Text markieren, das Einfügen wollte aber möglich sein. Die Nummerierung ist auch möglich, jedoch habe ich keine eingefügt. Ich kann mit OpenOffice seeeeeehr schlecht umgehen und hab mein bestes gegeben. Ich hatte ja gesagt, dass ich einen Informatiker im Haus habe, der verwendet aber kein OpenOffice und hatte keine Zeit lange herum zu probieren. Werbung für Leserbriefe und Fanpost werde ich verbreiten, soll man die "Post" an dich schicken? Und wie ich das Textdokument verschicken kann (wenn dus überhaupt willst; es ist sehr schlecht geworden, wie oben erwähnt) weiß ich leider auch nicht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:27, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann lass das mit der Vorlage mal sein, aber danke für den Versuch. Die Leserbriefe können auf Wiki-Nui, Toa-of-Wiki und auf BZPower an mich geschickt werden. (Wiki-Name: DarthSpiriah; BZP-Name: Nuhrii the Metruan). Und deine Bewerbung schaue ich mir demnächst an. --Nuhrii the Metruan 08:38, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Sand Stalker Bauanleitung Hey Nuhrii, ich habe auf BS01 gelesen, das es im Internet noch keine Bauanleitung vom Sand Anschleicher gibt. Ich habe mir die Ausgabe des Brickmasters bei Bricklink gekauft, um sie für uns Abzufotografieren. Sie ist irgend wann in den letzen Tagen (Ich war verreist) angekommen. Ich werde sie Heute noch abfotografieren, ich muss mir sowieso noch mal den Foto-Apperat besorgen, mein Kirbold-Foto hat ihn nicht wirklich getroffen. Dann kannst du die Anleitung übersetzen und im inofficelen Magazin veröffentlichen. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:52, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist der Link [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 10:46, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Funktioniert nicht und das 3. Heft ist bereits fertig, nur noch nicht hochgeladen. Versuch's bis 15. Mai hinzukriegen, ok? Vielen Dank. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:22, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kirbold Schaut sich Greg alle Einsendungen an? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 19:48, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du das mit dem Rahkshi-Kopf meinst: Nein, ich habe ihn gefragt. Aber ob er sie sich anschaut, weiß ich nciht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:49, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Alle fragwürdigen Modelle werden Greg vorgelegt. Das war auch Luzis Glück, denn jetzt hat er noch eine Chance, da er noch nicht aufgenommen und daher nicht disqualifiziert werden konnte. Wir werden in der Woche nach Einsendeschluss Greg wahrscheinlich einige, wenn nicht alle, Einsendungen vorlegen. Wer seinen kritischen Blick besteht, darf in die Polls. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:15, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zu der Sand Stalker Bauanleitung: Suche einfach nach mitgliedern, gib dort Luzi41 ein. Ich habe nur zwei Gallerien, du wirst die richtige schnell finden... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 16:15, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Luzi, da steht, dass der Ordner noch nicht publik ist. Schicke mir einfach die "deep links" zu den Bildern, d.h klicke auf das Thumbnail und dann auf die vergrößerte Version, bis nur noch das Bild allein zu sehen ist, und dann schicke mir den/die Links. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:57, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klar, hier sind sie: * http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Luzi41/Sand-Stalker/dsc00354.jpg * http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Luzi41/Sand-Stalker/dsc00355.jpg * http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Luzi41/Sand-Stalker/dsc00356.jpg P.S. kannst du gleich meine Bewerbung für den Kirbold-Wettbewerb reinstellen??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 07:54, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wegen der Anleitung kann ich dir nichts versprechen. Und stelle deinen Beitrag einfach auf die Wiki-Nui-Seite und Skorpi leitet ihn dann an mich weiter. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:23, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jo, ich habe noch etwas abgewartet, werde ich nun oder demnächst machen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:26, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Fero und Skirmix Set vergleich Jo, könnte ich den Fero und Skirmix Set Vergleich machen? Bin aber nicht auf BZP.... Den macht schon jemand, ich glaube Chosen One of Bionicle. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:34, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schade, hätt's gern gemacht. Richtig. Und Skorpi, könntest du auch auf dem Fan Fiction Wiki Werbung für den Contest machen (in der Sitenotice vielleicht)? Ein Link zur Wiki-Nui-Wettbewerbsseite wäre nicht schlecht. Oder muss ich dazu die Admins dort fragen? Wir brauchen halt noch eine ganze Stange Beiträge. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:41, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du musst gar nichts machen, da wir gerade Stress in Sachen Fürhung haben und Mata auch beurlaubt wurde, werde ich das lieber weiterleiten... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:45, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wow, klingt nach mächtig viel Chaos. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:52, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ohja... dabei war es gar nicht meine Absicht, soetwas auszulösen. Anyway, nun läuft eine Abstimmung und Jade wird zweiter Administrator. Ich denke, dass viele mich als Auslöser des Streites sehen und deshalb gegen mich stimmen. Aber ehrlich gesagt will ich auch kein Admin im Fanfiction Wiki sein. Ich finde nicht, dass ich - außer meiner harten Ausdrucksweise - einen Fehler gemacht habe. Das ganze ist in TMNs Disku nach zu lesen ab "...". Aber vieles hat sich im ICQ ausgetragen, auch das, womit ich Bima überzeugte, Admin zu bleiben. Jedoch setzte er dafür TMN ab. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:56, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Diese Kabbeleien auf den Wikis sind mir wurscht. Ich mag jetzt zwar hart klingen und mir vielleicht keine Freunde machen, aber die Wikis sind für mich als Informationsquelle eher von nachrangiger Bedeutung (milde ausgedrückt), da hier Fehlinformationen und Informationsmangel so weit verbreitet sind wie Schnupfen in der Bevölkerung. Ich bin nur wegen dem Kontakt zu deutschen Fans und dem IDBM hier. Den Streit zwischen den ToW-Gründern und den WN-Admins betrachte ich - sorry wenn ich hier jemandem zu nahe gehe - als pubertären Machtkampf --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:59, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) XD, mir war klar, dass du das sagst. Ich bin zwar erst 12, aber sehe es eigentlich ziemlich gleich. Jetzt frage ich mich, warum ich hier arbeite XD. Nein, ich höre nicht auf. Was sind dann meine Hobbys? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:15, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich belächle solche Sachen gerne. Ich bin jetzt achtzehn(einhalb) und steh schon ziemlich über solchen Dingen. Ist aber immer wieder... nicht lustig, nein, eher auf traurige Weise unterhaltsam, zu beobachten, wie sehr hormongesteuert einige Leute mitten in ihrer Pubertät sind und wie egozentrisch (egomanisch?) manche Leute in dem Alter sind. Mein Bruder ist da auch so ein Beispiel, aber ich denke, auf den deutschen Wikis verhält sich das nicht anders. Konkurrenzkampf wie zwei Gockel um eine Henne oder so was in der Art. --Nuhrii the Metruan 19:18, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC)